


Are You Deranged, Like Me? (I Can't Contain This Anymore)

by NoShitSherlock



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100k can fit in a duffle bag ok, Blind Louis, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dominant Harry, Dry Humping, Famous Harry, Grinding, Harry gags Louis with his money, Harry gets Louis to scream his name out loud, Louis doesn't want to go to jail, Louis steals from Harry, Louis wears glasses, M/M, Manhandling, Nouis, Ordinary Louis, Pain Kink, Pliant Louis, Rich Harry, Rough Harry, Spanking, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, demanding harry, dick slapping on Louis' beautiful face, doggystyle, gagging, harry manhandles louis, just a little bit, just a teeny bit, money confetti, strawberry Louis, this is hella dirty, this is not dub con, very minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoShitSherlock/pseuds/NoShitSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you know what the most deranged thing about me is? That I could simply place a court order for the 100k back, but I'd rather fill your ass up with my juice and watch it leak out slowly than fuck it with my eyes from the other side of a court room."</p><p>Or where ordinary little Louis gets fucked to hell by famous Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Deranged, Like Me? (I Can't Contain This Anymore)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I've been gone for long so I'm back with a little piece of dirty work.
> 
> The title is Halsey's Gasoline and One Direction's No Control (because lol, Louis and Harry ain't got none in this).

Louis Tomlinson had a knack for pissing off the rich guys. Flaunting his ass and stealing their money, eating their strawberry ice cream and leaving the cardboard pots on their counter sides, sticking post it notes on the corner that would say something along the lines of "that was sweet and tasty, like last night," with a winky face following. 

Truth be told, they were not pissed that he stole their money, or ate their strawberry ice cream, they were pissed that - unlike the little message left on the post it note suggested - they did not actually get to fuck the cerulean eyed lad. They would also be pissed at the fact that he didn't leave a number, just the scent of his aftershave and the vivid image of his ass jiggling each step he took. 

He wasn't remembered for the money he'd steal at all (not when his ass was worth more), that's why the twenty four year-old bit his lip at what the later hours of his Saturday brought.

He'd been pouring a dainty cup of tea, a joint between his index and middle fingers. There was a little old television switched on propped up on a stool in the corner against the flaking wall of the shabby little apartment he spent his light hours in. He placed the rusting kettle back on it's base and stirred the scalding hot beverage with the one fancy teaspoon he owned (or rather stole).

Pouting, he walked a considerably small distance (the living room being right next to the kitchen) and plopped down in the corner of his rundown couch, isolating himself from the rest of the surface of it. A couple splashes of hot tea spilled on his arm, causing him to curse under his breath and wipe the spillage on the material of his couch, adding to the few other tea stains there were.

You'd think that he'd of learned by now not to plop down whilst in possession of scorching hot tea... 

He was paying no mind to the content being displayed on the television put on low volume so that it wouldn't disturb his thoughts, at first that is. Staring at his off-white walls wasn't as interesting as it seemed on more disturbing days, so his eyes naturally fell to the source providing something more entertaining (despite the fact that everything was far too blurry because he was too lazy to get his glasses from his bedroom).

"...my mother used to tell me to label my pot of ice cream every time she'd get one from the store. She used to say, "your sister is a strong believer of _your name is not on it so it's not yours _so if you want it to be there later, put your name on it now." I thought that since I'd grown up and moved out into the sisterless house I have now, I would no longer have to write my name in bold letters on any of my ice cream pots anymore. Lo and behold, last night I was proven wrong."__

__Louis' ears perked when he heard 'last night' amongst the series of 'ice cream'._ _

__"I met this beautiful little lad last night. Beautiful smile, beautiful eyes, beautiful figure - I was entranced. I forget caution when I'm so entranced with people so I took this lad home even though I barely knew him. Had a blurry night and I woke up this morning...to an empty pot of strawberry ice cream-"_ _

__The teacup in louis' hand slipped out of his loosened grip and spilled all over the carpeted floor beside the couch, a bit soaking through the material clad on his right knee. His eyes never diverted away from the television though._ _

__"I was wounded."_ _

__Louis debated on getting his glasses or not so he could see who this man was but chose not to and went to listen to what the man on the screen said next, but the conversation had changed._ _

__The white peeling walls of his cheap apartment suddenly became the victim of his stare as he pondered for a mere second, grabbing and gathering his thoughts all together before leaping off his couch, his spilled tea and empty teacup long forgotten._ _

__He made the short trip to his bedroom, snatching his black rimmed glasses off his splintering wooden bedside table. He perched them on the bridge of his nose, taking a bare second to blink his surroundings into focus, and then bent down to blow out the one candle he owned (scented so that he could inhale it's sweet strawberry scent rather than smell the desperation of his apartments grotty features)._ _

__Contemplating on whether his spilt, cooling tea or the man on his television should attain his attention first, he huffed, placing his hands on both his hips. Deciding that his tea could dry up on its own and his teacup could disappear under the substantial space beneath his couch so that he wouldn't have to bend over to get it because he wouldn't remember it was there, he returned back to his television._ _

__A mere minute passed where the twenty four year-old couldn't put a pin on who the lad was on his television (re-confirming the fact that he lived under a rock like the fact that he could get a job yet chose to steal from rich guys confirmed). The second minute round he stepped over to his right, rested his knuckles against the paper-thin wall of his apartment that conjoined with his next door neighbour's and knocked three times._ _

__He only had to wait around aimlessly for four seconds before he heard three knocks back, announcing the availability of his next door neighbour. In response, he left one knock and then sauntered over to the oil stained cabinets of his apartment. It took him five seconds to pick out a packet of graham crackers and on the sixth second, he heard the door to his apartment squeak open, and his next door neighbour waltz into his kitchen._ _

__"Hey, Lou," Louis grimaced when the blonde haired man who had the prominent scent of celery sticks on him smacked a sloppy kiss on his forehead, "what are your knocks on my wall in need of aid this time?" he placed both arms around the twenty-four year-old's waist, pulling him right up against his front and in response, Louis wrapped his arms around the Irish lad's neck for a teasing few seconds._ _

__"Definitely not a shag, so-" the brunette took half a step back, "your penis can gladly come in contact with my kitchen counter but not my private areas. And you smell like celery."_ _

__"I think my penis would rather your ass- wait, do I? Why does eating healthy mean I have to start smelling healthy?"_ _

__The smaller lad chuckled, sliding his hands from behind the other man's neck and onto his chest, patting twice before dropping them. He grabbed his packet of graham crackers off the side and swayed over to his television._ _

__"Niall, who's this man?"_ _

__The younger lad made his way over to where Louis stood pointing like a little child at the face on his tv screen._ _

__"He was talking about waking up this morning to an empty pot of strawberry ice cream and talking about how he met this beautiful guy out last night and took him home. To be honest, I got so wasted last night, I don't remember a thing but all I know is I woke up with dried up strawberry ice cream on the corner of my mouth this morning and a duffle bag with about 100k in it. Bloody hell, it took me all morning to count-"_ _

__The brunette was cut off with a hand around his mouth, "100k?!" the blond whispers angrily. "Jesus fucking Christ! Are you willing to jail your ass?! Louis, 100 fucking K, what, from that man on the TV?-"_ _

__Louis smacks his hand away from his mouth, "well, he does seem vaguely familiar-"_ _

__"Louis, that is Harry fucking Styles!" the blond lad keeps whispering angrily, "Jesus, you're going to jail-"_ _

__"No one is going to jail, Niall-"_ _

__"Do you even know who Harry Styles is, Louis?!"_ _

__"Why are you whispering?"_ _

__"Because the walls and floors of this shit apartment are paper thin, Louis! People can hear! And do you know what they're going to hear?! That you woke up with 100k beside you presumably stolen! And when they hear the name Harry Styles in a sentence coming from this exact apartment there are going to be questions, Louis! And do you know why the walls to this apartment are paper thin? Because this is a shitty, cheap apartment that you could barely afford, because you barely had no money! And rich, famous guys like Harry fucking Styles see someone cheap like you stealing their money as a waste of living space, trash! He will jail your ass quicker than you can get up off it to answer the door for fucking pizza!"_ _

__Louis blinked, once, twice, and then laughed sarcastically at his next door neighbour's flabbergasted face, "Niall, I don't even fucking know if he is the man I stole from last night! I'm not the only one who's signature code of conduct is eating someone else's strawberry ice cream!"_ _

__"No, Louis, maybe not in this world but in this town? I think you are."_ _

__"Niall," the smaller boy caressed the Irish man's tense biceps and stroked until the man eased up the slightest. "He doesn't have a number, I don't own a phone remember? I didn't leave my address or any other information, don't worry."_ _

__The other man grasped eye contact with the boy, "what do you mean _don't worry _? I thought you can't remember last night?!"___ _

____"Niall," Louis inhaled deeply and then exhaled, "I don't, but there are a lot of nights with rich guys I don't remember - not because I'm drunk but because they are just nights, nothing more - yet there has never been a hunk who has shown up at my door the following morning. Don't worry, I never left my address, I swear."_ _ _ _

____"Jesus, I hope for your sake and mine you are right. I'll have a heart attack if my baby boy gets his ass jailed," the younger man pulled the smaller lad into a tight hold, hands firm against his back._ _ _ _

____"Niall?"_ _ _ _

____The blue eyed boy hummed a _what? _from the crook of Louis' neck.___ _ _ _

______"You still smell like celery-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"A hundred fucking K."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, and I can easily buy a plane ticket and a cheap house in another country so seriously, don't worry. I'm not getting jailed. He probably doesn't even remember what I look like, just that I was beautiful with a beautiful butt," the cerulean eyed lad smirked as the Irish man slapped him on his behind playfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Right, me and my worried heart are going to visit my mother for the evening, you take care baby," Niall smacked the second sloppy kiss of the afternoon on his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You too," Louis smiled quaintly as he watched his next door neighbour leave, the door shutting behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Truth is, Louis was worried like never before. He was never the one who got drunk, he always _got _the guy drunk. So the fact that he couldn't remember a single detail from the night prior to this eventful day left him in an anxiety filled state, in which he dozed off into his afternoon nap like that.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He was woke up by a vigorous banging at his door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He jolted up in his bed and tangled his legs up in his cream-coloured sheets in the process. His attempt at untangling himself from his sheets failed, and he ended up trying to clutch onto his bedside table as he fell, but he only ended up knocking his glasses off and tumbling - going down like the titanic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His glasses broke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The cerulean eyed lad cursed under his breath, keeping cautiously quiet. He scrambled up against the door frame of his room, grabbing on large objects to lead him to his front door, but then he stopped in his tracks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________No one ever knocks on his door and given the circumstances he woke up to this morning, answering the door would be an idiotic thing to do. So he paused, his legs, his hands, his mind and even his breathing (for a second), all halted. He waited for ten seconds before the banging on his door reoccurred, a little bit more persistent than before. Louis mouthed a curse and waited an hour-long like thirty seconds before slowly making his way over to his door, still guiding himself through his apartment with objects that would balance him and his blurry vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had to go on his tippy toes to see through the peephole, but even then that was pointless and all he saw was a large, tall, dark blur with his left eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The figure was still there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Being on his tippy toes wasn't his favourite, nor will it ever be as in that small moment where the figure turned his back to his front door, about to leave, his toes gave out and he swayed forward, banging his forehead on the wooden door. Before the brunette could take a saving breath (as he felt like being so damn quiet was suffocating him - quiet wasn't his forte) he saw the handle to his door being slowly pulled down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The twenty-four year-old scrammed from his front door, thankful that the surface area of his apartment was very minimum, so getting behind his couch from the front door took a mere three seconds, in which in those three seconds, a foot stepped into his apartment. The next three seconds consisted of the man (it was a man, definitely a man he just didn't know what man - damn his eyes) stepping fully into his apartment and shutting the door softly behind him all the whilst Louis cursed himself for leaving his door unlocked after Niall left because _why? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the rich scent of expensive aftershave wafting in the air that had pooled into his apartment from the door that had previously been opened, Louis coiled behind his couch, controlling his breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The figure continued taking large, quiet steps around his apartment, searching for the source of noise at the front door less than two minutes ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hello?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Louis cringed at the deep, raspy voice of the man who was giving himself his own apartment tour. In the cerulean eyed lad's mind, a deep voice equalled a tall, hunky man although that wasn't necessarily true (he was practically blind as a bat in that moment so he had to rely on his wacky assumptions)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But a hunky, muscular man that was no doubt larger than him meant that his ass was toast (once again, undermining size and strength was what was in the Doncaster boy's head)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was a good minute where everything fell silent, and Louis thought that the man had left but that wouldn't of made any sense. There was no open and close of his front door. There wasn't a faint dismissal in the expensive aftershave that had entered his apartment along with the man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There was just silence. A bit like the kind before a storm, which was rather accurate because then he internally cried at what happened next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fuck, when I see your stupid little face, I think about how your pretty little ass robbed mine of 100k. How fucking hard I want to pound said pretty little ass, how I want to ram my junk into it mercilessly," he pauses to sarcastically laugh, "mercilessly, like how you robbed me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The twenty-four year-old's crystal, columbia blue eyes widened in its blur. He went to open his mouth, to say something back, but _what do you say back to a stranger who has just used the words 'pound', 'ass', and 'junk' in a sentence to you? Oh, and the '100k' that you've stolen just last night that you've stupidly left peaking out from under your bed sheets obviously displaying a large lump under said bed sheets because sleeping next to 100k is, like, totally what you should do after stealing it rather than hiding it away in a bottomless pit...or your bank account? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He furrowed his eyebrows, and tried to match the voice to one he's heard before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He blinked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Oh. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Personally, I think I'm a little deranged, how I think about maybe bending you over a balcony edge and fucking you right there, your heart in your ass. You can scream that I'm touching your heart, fucking it rather. Like you fucked with mine," Louis knows the person is burning holes into his eyes, he's just thankful he can't see a shit thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Except, he could make out the man inching closer to him, crouching down in front of him at the back of the couch. Then he felt large hands grab at his waist and trail over his curves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"...And those gorgeous, curvy hips of yours, maybe in the time from yesterday night to now I've thought about drizzling on them an expensive bottle of champagne, lining them with a trail of pretty purple bruises, and spreading your meaty thighs apart and drinking half of said champagne whilst admiring your needy body, your whimpers and flustered mews like Mozart to my ears."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louis squirmed. The more the man talked, the more Louis cringed at who it was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Because he knew _exactly _who it was.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And he knew _exactly _where his ass would be in twenty-four hours max.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"And you know what the most deranged thing about me is? That I could simply place a court order for the 100k back, but I'd rather fill your ass up with my juice and watch it leak out slowly than fuck it with my eyes from the other side of a court room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At this point, Louis went from wordless to stuttering all over the place, a nervous wreck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"I-I- what 100k? I don't have any 100k, I-I-I can't see right now- are you- are you?-" he made out the figure nodding his head to signal that yes, in fact, it was _Harry Styles _stood in front of him in that exact moment, "am- am I?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Well, that depends..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The smaller lad gulped, afterwards managing to squeak out a nervous "o-on?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"The choice you make. Bare in mind, it's _your _choice. A court order, or the latter?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Silence evoked in his entire apartment, his thoughts being the only sound he could hear amongst the light yet intimidating breathing of what was _Harry Fucking Styles _, the man he had lead on to get laid last night and then _robbed _in all his glory._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Louis knew better than to say no._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I, um-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________But he didn't exactly have to say yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Good, now since we're sharing things..." the man trailed off, slowly standing up, "your home is my home too, and I don't like a messy home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Through his blur, Louis could make out the famous man smirking darkly, and he truly did sound deranged with the unpleasantry laced in his statement. Next thing the twenty four year-old knew was that he was being hauled up with one strong hand, and guided through his own apartment over into his kitchen, where the tap was then turned on and Louis could hear the squeezing of one of his cleaning cloths._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Not that he ever cleaned..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The silence between the two was rather agonising, and Louis hadn't yet processed the fact it was who it was in his apartment which he'd sworn to the Irish lad his address wasn't something that he had left with the man from last night. The smaller boy squirmed in his spot where he stood, and inwardly cursed at his carelessness before panicking over the money left in plain sight on his bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________How did he know if this man was being true to his word? Louis really didn't want to go to jail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He flinched in shock as he was gripped around the waist and dragged over to the couch again, this time particularly more forceful and it was very evident despite the man's words to fuck him senseless as if he was just really horny that he was actually very livid instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Get on the floor."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Louis' fixed gaze on absolutely nothing but a big blur that was his coffee table broke as he heard the words come out of the man's mouth. He halted any of his movements, which really was only just his chest rising up and down from his breathing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"What do you-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Get on the floor."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Louis gulped, completely in fear of the dominancy held in the man's voice but attempted to make eye contact with him through all the blurriness, to see if there was any hint of what this man was going to do to him asides from fuck him to hell. It was useless trying, though, and he could've ran for his contacts slotted in the third draw down in his bathroom, but he didn't want to take a step backwards without permission, in hopes that today would not be the day he would go to jail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You can't see but surely you can hear. Get on the fucking floor now," there's a rough push to his shoulder, but he couldn't find it in him to oppose to it, not when he stole more money from a man in one night than even _he _thought was nice. Not that even stealing a note in the first place was nice but _100k? _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________When he failed to move, he was manhandled by the man in such a way that he instantly fell putty in his arms and hands. He was roughly turned around and shoved to the floor but the push wasn't enough to hurt him in anyway, so Louis figured that hurting him wasn't the man's intention at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________That made Louis sigh from relief. He was brought back to reality at the fact that he had been propped on his hands and knees, right before the tea that had spilled on the carpet next to the front of the sofa. _He must have noticed the wet stain right before he greeted Louis in his not-so-sane way of greeting.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The cloth that Louis assumed was being wet back in the kitchen by the taller man was placed in one of his hands, which had both been scrunched up on the carpet in his current position. He felt the man move away from him, and that's when he tried to oppose to the fact that a man who he'd met last night was currently making him clean his own apartment because he had to get told what to do to actually do it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________It was embarrassing and Louis could feel his cheeks flushing over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Can I just give you the money back?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"And what fun would that be, darling?" his voice was low and rough and it sent shivers up Louis' skin. "Now clean that stain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The cerulean eyed boy furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, "I can't see."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The room fell silent for a couple of seconds before the man was fitted snuggly behind him on his own knees, slotted so that his member sat perfectly in between the outer parts of Louis' cheeks and Louis could just feel the hard on that the person had, thinking of doing whatever he could to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Well let me help you with that."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________It was whispered and it sent a whole new vibe running throughout Louis' body, and he could feel the worry wash off of him like the sand on a rock. The man's front covered his back like a blanket, and a hand was placed on top of his to guide his hand to the stain. Harry's hands stilled both their hands when they reached the stain, and slowly began rubbing at it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________That's not what caught Louis' breath in his throat though. It was how the penis of the man grinded against his ass just as slowly. Louis had always been a sucker for sexual pleasure, so even if he wanted this man out of his apartment, he could already feel himself giving in to the slow thrusts against his clothed bum. They weren't just slow though, they were hard and rocked him forward on his little hands and he could feel his ass jiggle beneath his joggers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________They were barely cleaning the stain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"You have a lovely ass," the groan in his ear made him stiffen up, his body rejecting the thought in his mind of this was a bad idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The famous man's cock was ripe against his cheeks, nudging between them hard with each thrust and Louis could only think of the fact that given they were both still clothed and he was getting dry humped, he still had a shot at running for the hills._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________His thoughts were disrupted by the loud moan that slipped past his lips in betrayal of his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Fuck, stop!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Stop?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Fuck, that feels good, don't stop," and Louis never thought that he could get so hard from being grinded against whilst still fully clothed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________But then it all stopped, and he cursed at himself for asking him to stop in the first place because it actually felt so good. It shouldn't have felt so good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"Get up."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The twenty four year-old scrunched his face up at the vigorousness in the man's voice, and once again failed to do what he was told. He was hauled up by the waist and onto his feet, and was dragged to his bedroom before he could protest, the kitchen cloth abandoned on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The fact that the man knew where his room was meant that he entered it during his little apartment tour which meant that he would have seen the lump under the bedsheets and if he was smart enough, in a home as small as this, he would know it was the 100k straight away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Louis' palms were sweating as they came to a halt before his unmade bed. It took less than a couple of seconds for the man to pull the cover off his bed, completely tossing it to the side so that it was out of view and the only thing in view was the duffle bag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________With the money in it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________The blue eyed boy barely could register what then happened, the famous man gripping the hair on the back of his neck and forcing him to look up at him, eyes in complete fear but all in a blur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________He began speaking, venom laced in his voice, "we've already established who I am, and for someone like you to have the audacity to _lead me on _thinking that you could just steal _one hundred thousand pounds _from me...that _really _aggravates me."_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________"I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Once again, Louis barely got out a reply before he was shoved onto his bed onto his hands and knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________"I didn't ask for a reply, did I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Louis gulped and stayed in complete silence, but it was too late when he realised that _now _he was being asked for a reply.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Fucking answer me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"No," he cursed under his breath as the man crawled up behind him, back in the same position they were in in the living room. "No you didn't..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Thank you for obliging. Now what truly pisses me off was that you thought it would be nice to steal my strawberry ice cream too," he laid both his large hands on the boy's waist, before gripping the waistband of his joggers and underwear and slipping them both over his ass and down to his knees without even asking for permission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Judging from the way that Louis was pliant in fear and blindness, and also in arousal from their little episode in the living room (if you could even mix the two emotions together because what the fuck), he didn't need his permission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________He continued pulling the boy's clothing off completely, "now, you can steal my money, but don't you dare steal my strawberry ice cream."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Why the fuck not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Harry paused, and Louis could feel the heat of the man radiating off of him and onto his own bare skin. He didn't even care that he was half naked, all he cared about was why he couldn't take his strawberry ice cream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Because," he placed his hands on both the smaller boy's cheeks, kneading the flesh of his ass slowly, intimidatingly and teasingly, "strawberry is my favourite flavour." He lowered his head to kiss at the left cheek, right beside the boy's hole, "but then again, I'm guessing it's yours too because you smell sweet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Louis wriggled on his hands and knees, sticking his ass up further in the air and resting on his elbows instead, his top riding up his back a bit. He couldn't see a thing, so his sense of feel was more prominent against his other senses, also his sense of hearing, so he couldn't help but moan at the low, hoarse tone of the famous man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Who was quite evidently enjoying this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Mmm," he breathed over his hole, making it clench in desperation, "would you mind if I tasted you to see if you taste sweet too?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________He didn't wait for a reply and licked a fat stripe again Louis' hole. Louis let out a strangled moan, all he could think was with such lust coming from the man, why would he wait for a reply anyway?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________The green eyed lad began lapping his tongue at the juices he was offered, slurping and making loud sounds that he didn't care he was making. Louis could feel himself nearing rock hard and went to go touch himself when two hands came up and locked the both of his behind his back. This made him end up face planting the bed as he let out more moans that ended up being muffled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Fuck, fuck you," he breathed out when he turned his head to the left. He rocked himself back into the face of the man, whimpering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Harry came up to breath and respond to the profanities coming out of the smaller boy's mouth, "for someone who tastes so sweet, you sure are bitter," and lunged straight back between the cheeks of Louis's ass and sucked harder, poking his tongue in and out of the ring of muscle every other second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________He coated his hole in layers of spit which equalled the amount of times Louis moaned, fucking him with his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Breathless, he pulled back, "take your shirt off."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________This time, Louis obliged to his order straight away and could hear the sound of the man's own clothes being taken off. When he returned, he gave a hard slap to the pair of his cheeks and grabbed his hips, bringing the boy up to turn him around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________If Louis wasn't lacking his glasses at the moment, he would have been able to see the man grabbing his own dick and thrusting it towards his jaw. He didn't though, and so had no warning and nearly jumped out of his skin at the slap of the cock on his cheek. Harry repeatedly slapped his dick against the boy's face teasingly, wanting to see him beg for his cock. He went from his cheek to his chin to his lips, which then parted and then he began tapping his flesh on his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Stop fucking teasing me," Louis let out in distress, on his hands and knees again but facing Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Hmm, maybe I should stop and take pity on basically blind little you," he stopped for a moment, laying his member on the blue eyed boy's tongue and letting him get a first suck at it, but then he drew it back playfully, a pop coming from the boy's lips. "But I do find pleasure in watching your cute, little face scrunch up when you think I'm about to let you take me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________The cerulean eyed boy glared through his blur; it was okay to lecture him on stealing money but it was not okay teasing him with a dick on his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Okay, okay," the curly haired man laughed, immediately shoving his whole dick into the boy's mouth, completely whole that his large size choked the boy and stopped him breathing for the few seconds he kept it there. When he drew back, he chuckled at the boy's frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Don't you fucking do that, you shithead!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"I quite like watching you choke. More than I like seeing you frustrated at my teasing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Despite Louis' urge to respond sassily, he never got a chance to as the large cock was shoved back between his lips. Fingers gripped onto his hair and tugged his head back so that he would look up at him even though everything was blurred. He didn't have to bob his head up and down on the dick as the hands in his hair were already doing that for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________In Harry's not blurry vision, the almost blind boy looked beautiful. Face flushed, hair messed up, lips pretty and baby pink around his girth and blue eyes clear and vibrant like the blue of a swimming pool lit up by its lights at night. The gagging sounds he made caused the curly haired man to throw his head back in a groan, pulling the boy's head back a bit to let him breath and then fucking his throat mercilessly again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________A few tears slipped out of the corner of Louis' blue eyes, and it made the pupils of the green eyed man expand to a frightening size, the green almost completely consumed as if the man was on crack or crystal meth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Harry let out feral groans and Louis let out strangled breaths as the man reached his peak in the twenty four year-old's mouth. When he spurted his hot seed in the boys mouth, gasping and cursing under his breath, Louis didn't have to be told twice to swallow it, some dripping out from the corners of his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Riding out his high in the boy's mouth, the green eyed man looked down to see the beautiful blue eyes before him, cum on his lips and also caught sight of the boy's juicy ass too. He licked his lips and barely gave himself or his dick a chance to breath before he was on his knees behind Louis, who was speechless from getting his mouth fucked so vigorously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"Fuck, I'll never be able to get the thought of your pretty little mouth around my cock out of my head now," he grabbed at the boy's thighs, spreading them apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"That's- that's a-a good thing right?" Louis smirked, the compliment feeding him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"That depends on if I'll ever have your tongue sliding against my dick again," he breathed out breathlessly from orgasming, and brought two fingers around to the front of the boy, shoving them into his mouth and getting him to arch his back closer to him, "now suck."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Louis latched his mouth onto the two ringed fingers, sucking on his own this time and slurping like a pro. This only had the green eyed mad harden in a matter of seconds. Impatiently, he ripped his fingers away from the fastened hold of the boy's lips and gave no warning before he nudged at his hole, pushing in a finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________The blue eyed boy squeaked, pushing back onto the finger and cursed, "fuck, do two, three. Now. I like it when I feel too stretched."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________Harry smirked, licking his lips and using one hand to stroke his wet from the boy's spit member, "a pain kink, I see, how does some spanking sound?" Harry got his reply when Louis moaned loudly. "How about I just shove my fat cock right into you now, stretch you open, fuck you mercilessly?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________"God, yes! Yes please! _Please _," Louis pushed himself even further back on to the man's finger which was then removed.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________The same familiar feeling of nudging at his hole was felt, but this time the push in was magnificently more rewarding in his moans, as he let out a loud scream that he was pretty sure his entire floor, the floor below and the floor above could hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________The feeling of him being stretched to the max with the thick dick pushing into his hardly prepped hole made him clutch at the bed sheets, tilt his head back and and squeeze his eyes shut. He was revelling in the stretch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________"Mmm, fuck, fuck, fuck, push in further, go deeper!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________The younger man pushed in right up to his hips, the boy's cheeks being spread apart on his skin and his dick fitting snugly in between them. Then he pulled back swiftly, and with one penetrating thrust in, the rows of moans and shouts and screams and whimpering and mews began._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Every part of Louis screamed in pleasure at being stretched by the beast of a cock, and at it being drilled into him right against his prostate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________He looked back through all his blur, the man pounding into him ferociously, stripping him of any of his masculinity the way he manhandled the blue eyed boy who fell limp like a rag doll. The way the man gripped his waist tighter, the way he felt the flesh of his cheeks jiggle and smack against the man's hips, the way his legs were roughly parted further with the two massive hands wrapping around the front of his meaty thighs, that then hoisted him up a foot off the bed so that he was getting drilled into mercilessly with only his hands to stop him from face planting the bed and suffocating - the way that he was being fucked, truly made him feel like the slut he was going around every night with a different man._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________There was the sound of the duffle bag unzipping beside him, and next thing he knew, there were paper notes decorating his body and surrounding him on the bed. His fringe stuck to his hair and the smell of money was clear, and all Louis could think about right there and then was how bloody _hot _it was that a rich man had his fat cock balls deep in his tight hole and was pounding him beyond imaginable whilst throwing money all over him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Louis definitely doesn't regret stealing 100k._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Louis also doesn't regret unknowingly lying to Niall about not leaving his address._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________To make the entire moment even more rich and lust blown, there's a fist full of paper notes coming up to his face, rubbing the money all over his mouth and then pushing in between and past his lips so that his moans were muffled by it and he was successfully gagged by paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Harry threw his head back at the sound and sight, how the boy looked so small and so doll-like before him. He grabbed the boy's chin to turn his neck, watching the sight of him being gagged by his own money from the side. He could feel himself nearing his peak for the second time that evening, the hole around his member clenching and unclenching far too much bringing him to the edge far too quickly for such a beautiful, rich and money-filled moment like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________The boy was bouncing forward with every thrust, and the bed creaked in pain loudly. Louis was a blabbering mess, his saliva soaking through the money and dripping out of the corners of his cum-stained lips. His back was arched in a way he never had it before, adding to the whole experience._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________When the first hit came down on his left cheek, he could hear a bomb drop. He spurted ribbons and soiled the bed sheets, screaming through all the money. He clenched awfully tight around Harry, who forced himself not to cum in that moment. He kept pounding into him, drilling into him, fucking into him mercilessly, keeping true to his word from earlier on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Louis didn't even have a chance to regain any bit of composure before he was hardening again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________" _Fuck, fuck, fuck! _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________Tears streamed out of his completely blurred eyes, his face was let go of as Harry brought back his hand to beat at the boy's cheeks. Slapping, swatting, kneading and then repeating. Louis' skin was turning red and then purple, and his dick was throbbing between his legs, slapping his stomach every time Harry beat into him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________With all the money, the attention, the unrecognisable blabbing coming out of his mouth and the continuous sharp pressure on his prostate, Louis could feel himself slipping away into an intense oblivion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________The paper notes, wet and spoiled, dropped out of his mouth as he cried out, moaning and squealing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Squealing _.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________The sound of skin slapping on skin, the large hands striking at his ass, brought him right up and past intensity, it was absolutely feral. The bed was knocking, Harry was grunting, and he could barely contain himself anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________"Scream my name."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Louis couldn't make out what the man was saying from all the overwhelming feelings he was experiencing, and the spanks to his ass didn't help him in doing so. He was struck at hard for not responding to what it was Harry said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________The second round time, he heard him loud and clearly though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________" _Scream my name _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________And as the man beat into him with his cock, spilling inside him and coating his walls, feeding him through his ass with his hot seed, Louis did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________" _Harry! Harry Styles! Harry fucking Styles! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK! _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________Louis let it all go, squirting out thick white strings for the second time that evening, his high completely enveloping him in bliss as he screamed through all his tears and the sticky mess of money and spit on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________Through his eyelashes, Harry watched the boy unravel before him, his head sinking into his arms onto the bed as the curly haired man kept his hands at his hips holding his bottom half up. He gave four last drilling thrusts into the completely wrecked boy before collapsing on top of him. They were consumed with the sound of heavy breathing. Harry blinked through his pleasure, chest heaving._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________It took him a blissful minute to realise that the blue eyed beauty wasn't responding, but in fact had his eyes closed and his breathing was quick and sharp as if he was barely getting any air in. He turned the boy around gently, fully admiring his soiled, flushed red face now that he was no longer facing the other way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________He stroked the boys damp fringe away from his closed eyes as he heaved, and slowly brought his lips to his. He breathed in air into his lungs, attempting to get the boy to breath a bit more steadily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________When he finally did, the green eyed man trailed his lips along his jawline and to his left ear and began to whisper, hovering over the small body beneath him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________"Come back to me, baby."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________Louis didn't respond, his breathing only failed to regulate again, so Harry repeated the same movements. Breath into him and then whisper in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________"Darling, come back to me. Do you have contact lenses?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________He still didn't respond, so Harry kissed down his neck instead, patiently waiting for the boy to come back from his bliss filled state. At one point he left the room to the little bathroom connected, and searched through a couple draws to see if he could find any contacts. When he did in the third draw from the top of the sink, he washed his hands thoroughly and returned back to the room. He carefully climbed up over the boy and began placing the pair of contacts into his eyes ever so gently, hoping that they would correctly fall into place despite Louis' eyes being closed right after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________He ran a hand through his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________"Louis," he tried one last time, the first time he'd said the boy's name at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________The cerulean eyed boy inhaled deeply, his eyelids slowly fluttering open to a clear view. He looked up, for the first time being able to see the man's bright green, emerald eyes, beautiful like jewels with flecks of blue and gold complimenting the colour, not through the tv. His lips were a velvet red, skin soft, and his hair framed his face perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________"You're so beautiful." He meant to say _how do you know my name, I thought you didn't remember it from last night as you haven't said it once since you barged passed my front door? _but that slipped out instead.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________Harry laughed beautifully, stroking the boy's cheek, "I think what you're looking to say is _sorry for ditching you there for about five to ten minutes while I endured a very comforting blissed out space despite the fact I was breathing as if I inhaled smoke _."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________Louis was too flustered, and didn't have a response at all. All he could think about was the fact this man hadn't fucked off right after fucking him but stayed and even put in his contacts which he would have had no idea if he owned any or where they were and would have had to of taken some time to find them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________________This man called _Harry Styles _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________"And Louis, in case you don't recall, you were drunk last night, not me. I would have realised if you stole the money from me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________________________Louis frowned. _Didn't he? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________"...But you were blabbing on about how that's all you do whilst I was there lusting after you and it came to my attention we weren't exactly going to have sex so I sent you home with some of my money. You left your address because you were drunk as fuck. Anyway, so I just acted like you stole it so that I could have an excuse to find you the next day and fuck you, hard, because who wouldn't? I know you wouldn't of let me if I just showed up asking, but do you blame me? You're gorgeous."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________"You couldn't have just put 1k. You had to be extra and do a hundred."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________"I needed something to keep you busy all morning, how did I know if you weren't going to go out and actually fuck a guy who wasn't me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________________________Louis started to smile in a way he never had before, and if later on that night he had knocks on his door from neighbours from his entire floor, the floor below and the floor above asking him about why the name _Harry Styles _was screamed, he wasn't complaining. Not when the famous man appeared behind him, apologising for the noise coming from apartment 46.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________________________The looks on their faces was going to be nothing compared to the one on Niall's face when he got back home from visiting his mum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like that?
> 
> Hehhhh?
> 
> If you want to read some other of my works, check out my profile orrrrrrrr visit my wattpadd :) @Britished
> 
> Follow my one direction fan account on twitter if you give a flying Harry :) @viafxck 
> 
> Lmao I'm in a Larry group chat and it's so fucked up and fun.
> 
> Loads of love .xx
> 
> Thank y'all asses for reading.


End file.
